


Stop Eye Fucking Me

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Flirting, Horny, Sex, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at a store in London where 5SOS is currently touring and Luke happens to walk into your store bored and horny actually, things happen from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Eye Fucking Me

Your alarm blares and wakes you out of your deep sleep, which you absolutely HATE. You can never remember what you were dreaming about but you remember it was a great dream, which even makes it more annoying that you can't remember what happened in it. You exhale loudly and quickly turn your alarm off. Waiting a few more minutes before you drag yourself out of bed to brush your teeth and throw on some jeans and a top. When you look in the mirror you are actually surprised your hair looks decent enough to not need combing, so you grab yourself a juice and on out the door you go to drive to work. You actually do enjoy working at the place you have for a few months now, finally getting used to how it's run and the people you work with. It's a little shop where mostly tourists stop and grab gum, snacks, drinks, candy, anything like that really. It's not too out of the ordinary for London, there's lots of shops like that. But since it you needed more cash you had to get a job so here you are. You make it to work at about 7:30, as usual. You work the morning shift, opening the store. You say hello to the manager, you can actually be quite a dickhead sometimes, but you have to be friendly to him of course. You stand in front of the register and start your day of work.  
Time has passed and it's almost noon. You get so tired at this time, hardly any people come in at this time since the people going to work flow has obviously already passed. You try to sneakily be on your phone as it seems no one has come in for an hour. Just then the bell of the door rings, saying someone has walked in. You were not expecting to look up and see a tall, blonde, handsome man walk in with a black hat and skinny jeans on. You wish you had put more makeup on this morning. This boy HAS to be either a model, actor, someone famous to have THOSE KIND of looks. You actually catch yourself biting your lip, which you immediately stop yourself. He seems to be looking at the juice you have, picking between the watermelon or carrot one. He seems to be sort of frantic as well, either in a rush or upset about something. He decides on the carrot juice as he walks up to the counter to pay you pretend you were looking down and when he says hello with a smile, you look up smiling back. You notice he has a lip ring, this is not going to be easy.  
"Hi, um will this be all?", you ask. "Yes, thanks", he says. You swear he's staring into your soul with those big blue eyes. You ring him up and tell him his total and he takes out his wallet to pay. You can't believe you have the nerve to even ask the next question. "Do you live around here?", you ask. He smiles and finally answers "No, but I've been here quite a few times. Never been to this store though. I'm in band, we're doing a show here tonight.", he says. "Oh my gosh that's awesome! What instrument do you play?", you ask. "Guitar", he says smiling. "I've always wanted to play guitar", he smiles and nods at you. You notice his facial hair, and damn that is so hot to you. Everything about him is killing you inside right now. "I'm from Australia if you couldn't have guessed already", he says with a chuckle. "Oh, that's where your accent is from! Nice. Well I hope you have a great time here.", you say flipping your hair back. "Thanks, I love it here.", he says. A moment goes by in silence and the stare he is giving you is making you turn BEAT red you feel. "You're really pretty", he says. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. "Thank you so much!", you say. "Hey um, why don't you come by the hotel we're staying at after the show?", he asks you. THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING HELL FUCKING YES. "Aw, I'd love to!", you exclaim. "Great. I promise it's not a hook up thing. You seem really cool and I think it'd be great to talk to someone like you." YES HE IS AMAZING. "I'm down", you say. "Okay well I gotta run, here's the address, come by around 10. See you!", he hugs me and jogs out. YOU CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU'RE FUCKING LUCK RIGHT NOW. You are so blessed you got this job.  
9:00 rolls around and you make sure you look your best, hair did, cute shoes, black skirt, a black criss cross tank top you had just gotten, and you have to say your makeup looks pretty damn good. You really don't know what's coming out of this, but you haven't had a boyfriend in forever, so no matter what YOU'RE DOWN. You make it to the hotel right before 10, you wonder if people will think it's a hookup if they catch him letting you in, you don't know how famous his band is. You park your car, and thankfully no one else is there. Just him in his cute skinny jeans, black top, and hair kind of messy. You hope he showered after his show cause you don't want to be dealing with any stank. You smile widely as him, hugging each other. "Hi!", he says. You ask how his show was and you guys talk as he leads you into the lobby where there's chairs out i the open just to sit and talk. You guys end up talking for two hours about news lately, shows he's played, playing guitar, similar interests. Just so may things that interest you that you never thought a boy would be interested in. It's midnight now and you both realize how long you both have talked and start laughing about it. Luke yawns and stretches and his top raises up and you can't help but see a faint V line on his stomach. He notices you looking though so you immediately look away. He smirks before sitting back up. "There's an ice cream place in here that's open like all night do you want some?", he asks. "Oh, sure!", you say smiling.  
As you are about to get up your phone drops out of your lap so you bend to pick it up, Luke can't help but look at your ass in that skirt. You can feel his stare. You catch him biting his lip ring before saying "You got it?" "Oh yeah", you say showing your phone. You both smile and make your way to the ice cream place. You both get a cone of vanilla, Luke paying for you both. As you are about to finish your ice cream cones Luke says, "Hey it's getting late, if you don't want to drive, you can go up to my room if you want. You can stay in the other bed if you want it's totally fine with me.", he says. "..Yeah sure.", you say. You both go to the elevator, talking on the way up laughing. You can't believe this is happening right now. He opens the door and lets you in first. You sit down on the bed to the right, seeing his stuff is on the bed to the left. You don't want to seem like a hoe if that's not what he wanted. Luke smiles awkwardly scratching his head in the middle of the room before getting an idea. "Hey, you wanna try a little bit of guitar?", he asks. "Oh okay!", you smile back enthusiastically. He takes out his acoustic and hands it over to you. He goes around you to put his fingers over yours on the neck and tells you where to play. You start to learn a few chords but really can't focus on anything with his hot breath hitting your neck. After learning a few chords, he smiles saying you did good and takes the guitar back. He starts showing you a few of the first songs he ever played. He's so good. You can't help but notice how fast his fingers are moving up and down the bridge and his concentration. It's honestly really hot and getting you flustered down there. When he starts to put his guitar away you tell him, "Wow, you have really talented fingers."  
He looks up biting his lip, you staring right at him. "Thanks..", he says obviously getting flustered. You decide to take your shoes off which you have to bend over to do, as you're doing this you hear him shuffling towards you before you feel his body right up against you in his jeans, his hard on prominent. You take off your other shoe before grinding back up against him. A moan falls out of his lips. "Such a pretty ass baby", he whispers in your ear squeezing the flesh. You moan. "Take me, daddy", you say. He then shoves you onto the bed hand raking up your body bottom to top, before kissing you hard. He licks at your lips, his tongue on the roof of your mouth. Tongues start swirling and things get heated quickly. "I'm gonna be honest, ever since I saw you I wanted to wreck your pretty pussy so bad. How does it taste huh? Well I guess I'm going to finding out soon..", he moans. You throw your head back as he grinds on you. He licks down your neck and starts to bite at your skin, leaving a hickey. He then goes to take your top and bra off, taking your breasts in his hands. He licks at your nipple, teasing the bud. "Aww fuck yess!", you moan. You are in heaven right now. He does the same to the other before mouthing over both again, licking all over them. He then takes his shirt off, things getting to heated already. He then slowly takes his fingers up your skirt and pushes your panties aside, fingering you rapidly. You moan so loud so fast you feel like you can't breath. He pumps in and out of you fast. "Aw baby you're so wet, can't wait to taste you." He continues to finger you for a minute before taking both your skirt and panties off you. He kneels so he's in between your legs. He pushes your legs open and laps at your flaps. You arch your back moaning LOUDLY. He wastes no time inserting his tongue looking up at you licking your inner walls, eating you out. He's staring right at you as you are holding onto his hair. He continues doing this, licking rapidly, and stops right before you are about to come.  
He takes off his jeans and underwear, his soaking cock springing free. "Come here baby girl", he says lowly. He flips you over so you're on top of him, he strokes himself a few times, thinking he'll put his dick in right after but you stop him and start to blow him instead. He throws his head back moaning. You lick a thick stripe from bottom to top, then at the slit, before hollowing your cheeks and sucking. "Fuck baby awwh!", his moaning could just get you off it's so hot. Right before he's about to come you insert his dick for him, starting to bounce up and down. "Aw yeah ride it yeaahh", he says moaning. He starts thrusting into you, groping your boob, teasing the bud again. You build up a pace together. He feels AMAZING inside you. Way better than your last boyfriend ever could have. You know you both aren't going to last long. You thrust a few more times before cumming loudly. Right when he's about to you pull him out and take the cum into your mouth looking him dead in the eye, and swallow. "Aw fuck babe, you were amazing", Luke says. You smile and say same. You both clean yourselves up before putting clothes back on and cuddling before bed.  
You lace your fingers together looking at each other's hands through the light coming through the hotel window. "Hey..I don't want this to be just a one night stand." You smile widely back up at him. "Hell no, we'd make too fucking cute of a couple together, of course not", you say laughing. He laughs with you and kisses you on the forehead as you both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how I did!! :) I've been loving how happy the boys seem to be lately.


End file.
